Brief Interlude
by Orrymain
Summary: Sex, Sex and Jack cuts Daniel's hair!


Brief Interlude  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)   
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Season: 2 - middle of  
  
Spoilers: Secrets (Not much, just a quick mention of the key event)  
  
Size: 32kb, short story  
  
Written: September 21-22, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Sex, Sex and Jack cuts Daniel's hair!  
  
Notes: This story was inspired by a comment made by blue kamelion as feedback to my fic, "Adjustments and Parameters". bk suggested I should write "a fic where Jack cuts Daniel's hair" and this is it!  
  
Brief Interlude  
  
by Orrymain  
  
"There's my Space Monkey," Jack said as he entered and stood behind the naked body of his lover in Jack's bathroom.  
  
"I thought you'd never wake up," Jack said, as he placed a trail of kisses on Daniel's nape, shoulder, and back, causing shivers to circulate through the younger man's body.  
  
"We were up late, Jack," Daniel moaned at the continuing touches and kisses placed on his body.  
  
"Up's a good word for it," Jack chuckled his hands now wrapped around Daniel, slowly sliding down Daniel's abdomen.  
  
"Jack, I haven't even ... I haven't ... Jack."  
  
"What, Love?," Jack smirked as his hands reached their objective, stroking Daniel's length, feeling it harden to his touch.  
  
"Cof...Coffee," Daniel barely got out the word as his body turned into a quivering mass of jelly from Jack's strokes.  
  
"Danny," Jack said as his hand picked up the pace, squeezing and pressing, his fingers working a magic on Daniel that made it difficult for the younger man to breathe, "Coffee, tea, or me?"  
  
"For crying out loud, Jack, get on with it," Daniel rasped, suddenly unconcerned about his lack of caffeine.   
  
"Always so demanding," Jack teased as he turned Daniel around and kissed him on the mouth, before laying a new path of kisses back down to where his hand still worked his lover with vibrancy.  
  
Jack had a couple of options, and decided to save his knees this time around, and deal with his back instead. Daniel could massage his lower back later, Jack mused with delight at the thought.   
  
Jack pushed Daniel up on the bathroom vanity so that he was seated on it, leaning back towards the mirror. Daniel's hands ripped open Jack's brown shirt, buttons flying all over the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, you're buying me a new one," Jack said as Daniel pushed the shirt off Jack's shoulders. It wasn't necessary, but Daniel loved Jack's hairy chest. He thought he'd never seen anything sexier ever.  
  
"I'll buy you a whole freakin' wardrobe, O'Neill. GET ON WITH IT," Daniel demanded sternly.  
  
Jack's hands seductively traced their path back down to Daniel's eager lower body which was definitely "up" for the occasion. His fingers gently pulsed caresses down Daniel's abdomen.   
  
"Jack," Daniel spoke in exasperation.   
  
Jack loved this, teasing his love. They both did this to the other sometimes. It was all in knowing the right time, and this was definitely the right time, with Daniel only half awake.  
  
Jack's tongue reached out to lick his lover's length, at first going very slowly, tantalizing Daniel, and then increasing the speed, with the rippling sensation of Jack's tongue making Daniel's stomach convulse from the contact.   
  
Jack then took a little nibble causing Daniel to arch his back slightly. Jack's licked Daniel more as if he were the tastiest popsicle in the universe, his tongue sliding up and down his lover's erection.  
  
Daniel's hands were on the vanity, but when Jack began to suck on him, Daniel leaned forward and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.   
  
Jack sucked his lover hard, then pulled back and licked again, all around, his tongue flicking, teasing sometimes. Then, he swallowed him as Daniel's fingers pushed down onto Jack's skin. Daniel bucked into his Jack's mouth, but Jack continued to tease, licking, sucking, biting, and swallowing. He left no part of Daniel's desperately-in-need shaft untouched.   
  
Jack's hands went up, underneath Daniel to help control the younger's man's bucks. Jack swallowed Daniel again and kept Daniel inside his mouth, his hands pressing against Daniel's buttocks.  
  
Jack released Daniel, returning his hands to Daniel's thighs, stroking them on the inside, rubbing and pressing his fingers against the skin firmly, as he consumed Daniel's hardness, more intensely than before. He slid his tongue up and down Daniel, faster and faster, letting out teasing whiffs as he did so..  
  
Jack again put his hands under Daniel, this time slipping a finger inside Daniel, causing him to cry out from the pleasure. Daniel was becoming a trembling beggar.   
  
"Gawd, Jack! Love You. Dang you, stop ... teasing. Please, Jack."  
  
Daniel was on the edge as Jack now had three fingers inside him, turning, rubbing, sliding along Daniel's insides as Jack continued to swallow, lick, and suck on Daniel's erection.   
  
Daniel's hips rocked with Jack's pace, bucking into Jack's mouth deeper and deeper. Jack's fingers twisted and pushed inside Daniel until he couldn't hold on any more, and Daniel screamed Jack's name, as his release came inside Jack's mouth.   
  
Jack swallowed hard, tasting his lover's fluid. This would never get old or routine for Jack. Daniel collapsed forward onto Jack, who was still licking the taste of Daniel from his lips.  
  
"Jack, I love you. You're much better than coffee," Daniel said as he labored hard to breathe.  
  
Jack leaned up and pulled his euphoric lover up to him and kissed him on the mouth, his hands rubbing the soft and smooth skin of his lover's back. Jack's kisses were deep, their tongues swirling around each other's mouths in a joyful chorus.   
  
Daniel could taste himself inside Jack's mouth, and it turned him on, even as his breathing was still rapid and heavy from Jack's handy work.  
  
"My turn," Daniel panted as he became the aggressor, his body still trembling from its own pleasure, but anxious to return the favor.   
  
Daniel decided they'd had enough of the bathroom and as he kissed Jack, he gently pushed him backwards into their bedroom. As they approached the bed, Daniel unzipped Jack's pants, pushing them and Jack's boxers down.   
  
He pushed Jack onto the bed, pulled off the remainder of Jack's clothing, and got on top of him, kissing Jack. He moved down Jack's tall body, nibbling on Jack's chest as he went.  
  
Jack's erection was more than ready by the time Daniel's tongue started to tease, just as Jack had done to him. He used his tongue like a that of a slithering snake, flicking its tongue in and out looking for prey.   
  
Daniel moved back up to Jack's belly button, kissing it, his right hand staying on Jack's length and beginning to stroke it mildly, his fingers slowly tracing his lover's shaft. Daniel was surprised to feel himself in a hardened state again so quickly.  
  
"Geez, Jack, I love you so much," he said realizing his own predicament, but Jack loved it, having that effect on the man he cherished.  
  
Jack's hands reached down to touch Daniel's face, pulling him up to him.  
  
"I want you inside me, Danny," Jack said reaching under the pillow for the lube, and handing it to him.  
  
Jack decided to not worry about his knees; he just wanted Daniel, and he wanted the works, and Daniel apparently had the same idea.  
  
"Roll over, Jack."  
  
Jack turned over, onto his knees, getting into position. Daniel put the lube on his fingers and inserted one finger, twisting it slightly, rubbing back and forth. Then, he put in two fingers, pressing harder, rolling his fingers against Jack's most sensitive areas, and finally, he put in a third finger, pushing in deep, causing Jack to moan and call out his name, as Daniel shoved in against Jack's prostate.  
  
Daniel kissed his lover's back and then moved inside him, his arms going around Jack, his hands making contact with Jack's erection.  
  
"Danny. Need you. Hard."  
  
Daniel waited a moment to give Jack a time to adjust to his size being inside him. He loved this feeling. He began to move inside Jack, as his hand worked Jack's shaft.  
  
"Gawd, Danny. Faster. Come on, Love. I want to feel you so much."  
  
Daniel began to lose himself inside Jack. He thrust harder and harder as his hand pumped in synchronicity. He couldn't go fast enough. His heart was thundering from the grunts and sounds of their passion.  
  
Jack's hands were fighting to grip the sheets, the pounding of Daniel's hard and engorged erection making him fight to stay in place. Daniel was panting and Jack was crying out from the fire inside him.  
  
"Yes ... Go Danny. I want it. Make me feel you. Take me hard."  
  
Jack moved in rhythm with Daniel's thrust, moans, grunts and whimpers coming from both as they solidified their emotional union of their hearts with their bodies. Jack arched his back, trying to take more of Daniel, wanting every inch of his lover deep inside him.   
  
Daniel was panting loudly from his thrusts. He bore down hard, setting a frantic pace like a jackhammer, hammering himself into his love.  
  
Both men were sweating from lovemaking. It was never enough; they always wanted more, and this was no exception.   
  
"Geez, Danny," Jack cried out, his head lowering as his back again arched from Daniel's latest drive, and this time Daniel leaned even closer into Jack's back, making him go even deeper than before as he impelled himself into Jack. He stayed close as he pushed inward, Jack's whimpers and cries urging him on.  
  
They were so close now. Daniel's hand pumped Jack's erection furiously, keeping the rhythm to match his thrusts which were now even faster, harder, and if it were possible, deeper than before.   
  
Each drive inward was powerful, forcibly hitting its mark against Jack's prostate sending waves of pleasure through the older man. Each stroke and pump was strong, overloading Jack's senses at the double ended jolts of electricity running through him.   
  
Jack was in paradise, but couldn't think beyond that, and Daniel had long ago gone left the world of thinking, his body totally controlling him.  
  
Jack arched his back even more and drove himself back into Daniel to meet his lover's forward momentum like two engines colliding in a massive explosion.   
  
"Danny ... do me hard ... gawd, Danny ... yes, there ... yes ... YES ... DANNNNNY!"  
  
Daniel used his length like a whip inside Jack, slapping and slamming it against Jack's prostate as hard as he could, using every ounce of his strength. His breathing was rapid, the sweat falling onto Jack's back. His grunts were loud from his efforts.  
  
His hand squeezed Jack's erection as if holding onto it for life, crasping it with a tightened grip that made Jack scream from both the pain of the hold and the pleasure of Daniel inside him.  
  
"OH SHHHHH ... Danny ... yes ... GAWD MORE, YES ... No one but you ... YESSSSSS!"  
  
Each shout and cry gave Daniel more strength and made him plunge into Jack with more force, embedding his own erection deeply against Jack's prostate. Daniel didn't think he could go on much longer. Actually, Daniel couldn't think, but his body was saying it was about to give in to itself.  
  
"MIne, Jack ... you're mine, all mine," Daniel had shouted with his last series of pounding drives against his lover.   
  
"Mine," he panted again.  
  
"Yes. Oh ... yes, Danny. DANNIELLLLL," Jack screamed as Daniel gave one final hard thrust inside Jack, shoving and pushing his length as hard as he could against Jack, a loud grueling grunt escaping from his throat with the effort of the jamming action.   
  
At the same time, Daniel applied a final pressure to Jack's erection, demanding Jack's release, and they both came together, Daniel inside his lover, and Jack in Daniel's tired hand.  
  
Daniel fell to Jack's back, and Jack collapsed forward, his knees finally giving out with his release.  
  
"Mine, all mine," Daniel gasped, his head resting on Jack's back, his spent length only just being withdrawn.  
  
Daniel moved off Jack who rolled over and opened his arms. The younger man collapsed back down onto Jack's chest. He wasn't able to speak more yet, his mind far from sanity.  
  
Jack held Daniel, kissing the top of his sweaty, shaggy main, both their bodies still trembling with convulsions from their orgasms.   
  
As his breathing calmed, Jack finally found his voice as he caressed Daniel's back.   
  
"I love you so friggin' much, Daniel. Every time is better than the last."  
  
"Jack? You're mine, all mine. Love you so much."  
  
"All yours, Love," Jack said, still struggling to control his breathing. He could feel Daniel's breathing begin to even out as his lover moved his sensual fingers in small circles around Jack's chest.  
  
Daniel mumbled something that Jack couldn't make out, and then he realized it was one of Daniel's 23+ languages.  
  
Daniel had definitely been euphoric. He was so beyond seeing stars that he didn't know his name, and he was still mostly incoherent, rambling on in some language or another that Jack couldn't understand.   
  
There would be no more words; they had spoken in their own language of love. Within a few minutes, both were sound asleep.  
  
====  
  
A few hours later, Jack awoke to something scratching his nose. As he opened his eyes, he realized it was Daniel's shaggy hair that he had been rubbing up against as they slept. Jack chuckled.  
  
"Gonna cut this one day."  
  
"No."  
  
"He lives."  
  
"Barely. Geez, Jack, I thought I'd died. I think I ... Jack, I think I passed out. Wow."  
  
Jack couldn't help but have a feeling of joy float through him. He loved it when Daniel felt new facets of love and happiness. He silently wondered if anyone had ever let Daniel truly lead and be fulfilled in lovemaking before. What he did know, was that what he felt while making love with Daniel was unlike anything he himself had ever felt before, and he was convinced Daniel felt the same way, and that made Jack happier than even is own bliss did.  
  
"It was amazing. YOU were amazing. Never felt like that before, Love. Never. What you do to me, Daniel."  
  
Jack squeezed his lover to him, and Daniel let out a contented sigh. Jack was making him feel so desired and wanted. It felt so good to be lusted after. Daniel never imagined himself that way. He had been incredibly shy in his past relationships, but then again, he'd only had a couple of intimate relationships.   
  
Jack was his first significant other that made Daniel's pulse race and heart flutter with just a look, a glance, or a smile. Jack could transform Daniel into silly putty in two seconds flat, and he knew it.   
  
Daniel placed a kiss on his love's chest and sighed again. He felt incredibly good, and surprisingly contented and peaceful. He could get used to this. He wanted to get used to this. His romance with Jack was only a few months into being, but the older man had made Daniel feel so warm inside. Daniel wasn't used to that, to being lusted after, and it wasn't just physical.   
  
Before their romance, Jack had wanted to spend more time with Daniel doing things the younger man valued, and that had continued to the present time. As much as they watched hockey, star-gazed on the roof deck, and ate pizza, they also went to museums, antique auctions, and dined on Chinese, things Daniel loved. Daniel had thought that maybe Jack wouldn't want to do that stuff anymore, now that he had a romantic relationship with Daniel, but Jack had insisted.   
  
"It's about both of us, Danny," Jack had said not long ago. "I love that you drive me crazy during ESPN and my favorite hockey game, and I want to return the favor and drive you insane at King Tut's Tomb or ... whatever."  
  
"You hate exhibits, Jack."  
  
"But I love you, and it's not that bad. I just like to tease you. Besides, you don't really hate sports that much, do you?"  
  
Daniel hadn't answered, but had begun a round of his now-favorite past time -- making love with Jack.  
  
Daniel sighed again on Jack's chest. That had been the sixth consecutive contented release from him in the last four minutes. Jack smiled. His Daniel was happy, and that made Jack's heart bubble over in a rising joy.  
  
"So, what's on the calendar for today, Love?"  
  
"Hmm .... gone already ... used up half of day," Daniel chuckled in a broken English, still in a lingering bliss. They had stayed up late the night before talking about all kinds of things, sharing thoughts about their feelings for each other, talking about their new allies, the Tok'ra, and making plans for their first vacation together, away from Colorado Springs. Then, they had made love.  
  
Jack, being a morning person, had risen at 8 a.m., which to him was sleeping in late. He showered and dressed, whistling as he did so. Daniel hadn't stirred except for a short grumble when Jack had disentangled himself from him.   
  
Jack had laughed and kissed his forehead and shoved a pillow in Daniel's arms to replace his warm body. Daniel hissed and mumbled something that sounded like "not as warm as you" but never opened his eyes or moved a muscle.  
  
Jack had eaten a bowl of Froot Loops and gone for a walk in the neighborhood. He had picked up some scattered items tossed around the house, and then had gone to fill the truck up with gas.  
  
It had been 10:20 a.m. when he had returned, gone upstairs, found his naked lover and had begun their last round of lovemaking. Now, it was 4 p.m., and whatever plans had been on the agenda for the day were more or less shot.  
  
"Complaining?"  
  
"Na-uh," Daniel compliantly said. He felt too darn good lying on Jack's chest, and being wrapped up in his arms to care about his plans being waylaid.  
  
"So, what were you going to do?"  
  
"Hmmm," Daniel was still working on finding his vocabulary.   
  
Jack broke out into a fit of hysterics.   
  
"We really need to get you a cup of coffee."  
  
"Coffee ... mmmm ... no, you ...," Daniel chuckled, "...more fun than coffee."   
  
"Geez, I love you, Danny, so friggin' much."  
  
"Hair cut."  
  
"Okay," Jack silently thought. "I tell him I love him and he says 'hair cut' - think O'Neill. Oh yes, got it."  
  
"I could cut it for you."  
  
"Love you, too, Jack," Daniel said softly, his eyes closed. Jack couldn't help but laugh some more. He definitely needed to get Daniel some caffeine. His brain cells were operating on a delayed basis.  
  
"Come on, Lover Boy. Time for some caffeine. You've gone almost 24 hours without some, and it's beginning to show," Jack said as he gave another kiss to Daniel's mop of shiny brown hair.  
  
"Not cutting my hair, Jack. You'd butch it."  
  
Jack shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"Danny, rise and shine. Let's go."  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, coffee, but you're more fun, Jack."  
  
Jack grunted as he thought to himself, "We've already covered that, but it's still good to hear."   
  
Jack pushed his resistant soul mate off of him and got up. He found his pair of gray sweats and put them on and tossed Daniel his pair of midnight blue sweats that Jack had gifted him with recently.   
  
Daniel groaned, but started to move up off the bed.  
  
"I'll put the coffee on, Danny," Jack said as he headed for the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Daniel ambled down the stairs and stood over the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hi, Jack," he yawned as he reached towards the ceiling, his hands clasped above him, stretching his torso. Jack felt himself reacting to the movements and decided not to fight it, moving towards his lover, and scooping him into his arms.  
  
Daniel's arms came down to rest around Jack's neck as they began a very long, moist kiss.  
  
"Hmmm, much better than coffee," Daniel crooned.  
  
"Geez, Danny, do you have any idea what you do me? You're so darn sexy."  
  
"Sexy? Am not."  
  
"Gonna have to check your eye glass prescription, Dr. Jackson. You're the sexiest creature in the universe. Look at you -- your blue eyes are like the oceans of the world. I just want to swim in them. I could get lost in your eyes, Danny. And your beautiful shaggy hair, all mussed up like that, crisscrossing all over the place. Just wanna run my fingers through ever millimeter of your hair. And your scrunchy nose," Jack said unable to stop himself from kissing the nose of which he spoke, "Geez, so cute when it gets all twisty like that because you're tired or not yet fully awake."  
  
"My nose doesn't twist, Jack."   
  
Daniel felt so embarrassed. He still wasn't used to all the attention Jack lavished on him, and he would never have guessed that Jack could be such a romantic lover, but Jack had told him over and over again how beautiful he was and had listed Daniel's best assets in Jack's eyes.   
  
His words had always made the younger man blush, sometimes even making him shiver slightly, as he now was.  
  
"I love you, Jack."  
  
"Love you, too."  
  
Jack was a happy man. The last few months had been bliss. They had survived a bit of a rough patch while Daniel had struggled through accepting their relationship and dealing with a mountain load of guilt about his wife, Sha're, but he seemed to have worked through it.   
  
They hadn't talked about it very much, not even after Sha're had given birth to Apophis's baby which had been a very difficult event for Daniel to handle. Daniel had almost run from Jack, but in the end, he had cried into Jack's arms instead. Jack had been very quiet, unsure of his status with his lover, but as he had held and comforted Daniel that night, Jack hadn't tried to find the answers; he had only conveyed to his love that Jack was there, and would always be.  
  
They had shared a bottle of wine, and Daniel had gotten drunk, passing out in Jack's embrace on the roof deck. Jack had put him to bed and held onto him, holding him close, knowing the nightmares would come, and they did, but Jack had been there to quickly calm Daniel, reassuring him as best he could that they would find Sha're and bring her home to him.  
  
Jack still feared that when they did find Sha're, he'd lose Daniel forever, but today, Daniel was his and he was going to enjoy every second of it.  
  
"Jack, what are you thinking about? You look so ... far away."  
  
"Just thinking about how much I love you, and never want to lose you ... and that I'd better get that caffeine into you before you wilt in front of me."  
  
Jack brushed his lips against Daniel's and then fetched his lover some coffee, and made him a sandwich.  
  
"You're spoiling me, Jack."  
  
"That's the plan," Jack spoke with a charismatic smile on his face that made Daniel hunger for something tastier than food -- his Jack!  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?"  
  
"Already did," Jack smirked, as he added, "Had Froot Loops for breakfast and you for lunch."  
  
"Oh. Where are you going?," Daniel asked as he took a bite of the ham and cheese sandwich Jack had prepared, his face again red from Jack's words.  
  
"Be right back; just getting something upstairs."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow, but he was starved so he concentrated on his sandwich and coffee.  
  
"Okay, ready to chop."  
  
Daniel's eyes widened as Jack reappeared, holding a pair of scissors, a bath towel, and a spray bottle of water.  
  
"What are you going to do with ... with ... with those ... those ... things?  
  
Jack laughed at Daniel's stuttered question.  
  
"I'm going to cut your hair since you said you needed a hair cut."  
  
"I do, but ... but ..."  
  
"Just trying to oblige, Sir," Jack bowed mockingly.  
  
"Oh no. You are NOT coming near me with those ... those scissors. No way. Na-uh."  
  
Daniel had risen from his seat by the counter, and had backed up towards the patio door. Jack put the objects down on the counter as he cleared away the remnants of Daniel's brunch.  
  
"Must have been hungry," he laughed, noting Daniel had eaten every bite, which he didn't often do.  
  
"It was all the ... exercise," Daniel said as his face reddened. He was beginning to think red was going to become his natural skin color.  
  
"Exercise? You mean the ... sex, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel's face reddened more, his arms folding around him, as Jack laughed. His love was so shy.  
  
Jack pranced towards his self-hugging heart, and kissed him solidly, forcing Daniel to give up hugging himself in favor of pressing Jack closer against him.  
  
"Sex, Daniel?"  
  
Daniel only smiled as he kissed Jack again, his tongue licking Jack's lips and then flicking inside of Jack's mouth where their tongues danced together.  
  
"Come on, hair cut time."  
  
Jack pulled his reluctant and very skeptical lover into the kitchen and seated him on one of the chairs, pinning the ivory bath towel around him.  
  
"Jack, I don't know about this."  
  
"Let's see," Jack began to tease, "a butch cut, right?"  
  
Daniel began to bolt, but Jack was prepared and pulled him back down onto the chair.  
  
"Only kidding, Love."  
  
"Jack, I can go to the barber next week. I think that might be a better idea."  
  
Daniel's pulse was racing from nervousness. He was fidgety from his anxiety.  
  
"Trust me," Jack asked.  
  
"Jack, I trust you with my life, but not my hair."  
  
Jack laughed heartily as he clicked the scissors.  
  
"Okay, five inches off the bottom."  
  
"JACK!" Daniel started to run, but Jack again was prepared, and pulled Daniel back onto the chair, holding him to it with his strong arms.  
  
"Where's your faith in your fellow man, Love?"  
  
"Oh, I have lots of faith in my fellow man, Jack, faith enough to know you won't be able to resist the temptation with those scissors. Let me go," Daniel squirmed.  
  
"Come on, Danny, trust me."  
  
Daniel sighed. Jack's request had come with a plea in his voice. He loved this man with all his heart. He trusted him, with his body, his soul, his life ... but his hair? Daniel closed his eyes.  
  
"Jack, so help me, you military cut my hair, and I'll ... I'll ..."  
  
"You'll what," Jack said softly, kissing Daniel's nape in one of his most sensitive areas.  
  
"That's no ... fair, Jack," Daniel moaned, quickly becoming silly putty as Jack next nibbled his ear.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Daniel was gone. Jack had sent him to another plane of existence, his mind shooting back to their lovemaking bliss of earlier that day.  
  
"Okay, I ... trust you."  
  
"Even with your hair."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even if I chop it off."  
  
Daniel closed his eyes again. Jack's hands had snaked up his blue sweatshirt and were rubbing small circling caresses on Daniel's chest, and were slowly moving lower down his torso. Daniel wanted him to go lower.   
  
Jack was also still nibbling on his ear, and placing kisses on his nape, licking and tasting his lover with his tongue. At this moment, Daniel didn't care what Jack did to his hair.  
  
"Whatever. Cut it all off," Daniel moaned.  
  
Jack smiled at his job well done. Daniel was so his. He continued his caresses and kisses for another minute or so, making sure Daniel was willing and compliant, and then began to cut Daniel's hair.  
  
Daniel heard the snipping of the scissors, and occasionally felt a piece of hair being clipped from his head, but anytime he thought of rebelling, Jack would stop cutting and resume his caresses and nibbling. Daniel had no defenses left.   
  
"Hurry up, Jack, and get this freakin' haircut over with," Daniel demanded.  
  
"Anxious to see the finished 'do', eh?," Jack guessed.  
  
"Forget the hair, I want to ... to ... you know."  
  
"You know?," Jack teased.  
  
"Jaaaack, finish the FREAKIN' haircut already!"  
  
Jack grinned. One day, he was going to get Daniel to actually say he wanted sex, to actually say the words instead of his usual "you know."  
  
"Hmmm, not even, better take some more off here," Jack stated with mock anxiety as Daniel's eyes blinked.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Gotta have it even at the neck."  
  
Daniel gulped.   
  
"Neck?"  
  
"Gomer Pyle would be proud of this cut, Daniel."  
  
Daniel's eyes were wide as he swallowed hard. His breathing was rapid. Jack was really cutting off his gorgeous hair.  
  
Daniel tried to calm himself, closing his eyes.  
  
"Okay, make me like the King of Siam, I don't care, just get it done already. I want you, Jack."  
  
"Hmmm, that's more like it," Jack said seductively.  
  
"I was hoping that would get your attention," Daniel smiled.  
  
"What, Danny? Sorry, wasn't paying attention; still trying to even out this hair, what's left of it anyway."  
  
Daniel grunted He was to kill Jack, just as soon as he'd had his way with him again.  
  
"Nothing, Jack, just wondering what your charge is for cutting off my hair. How much longer?"  
  
"Almost ... snip ... just a little more ... snip snip ... and a final snip. There ... now you're all set," Jack said, removing the bath towel and throwing it down on the kitchen floor as if to cover up the locks of Daniel's hair.   
  
"I'll clean this up in a minute," Jack said, nudging Daniel towards the mirror.  
  
Daniel walked over to the mirror, not sure what to expect, but certain he'd lost his shag forever. He could feel some hair, but he was sure Jack had butchered it.  
  
As Daniel stared into the mirror, he froze. Jack came up from behind, and kissed his nape, his arms going around Daniel's waist.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Daniel blinked.  
  
"It's ... perfect."  
  
Jack stared into the mirror at his stunned lover.  
  
"I'd never cut your hair, Danny. It's part of you, and I love you."  
  
Jack's words were spoken solemnly. He had laughed and chuckled, and had some fun teasing his true love, putting a bit of nervous fear into him. He had used distraction and seduction to get his way, and it had worked, but Jack would never truly take advantage of Daniel.  
  
If the younger man ever did cut his hair, it would be at a time and place of his choosing. Jack felt good, though. Even though the lure of another sexual liaison had been the bait, he knew if Daniel didn't really trust him, he would not have sat on the chair, and yet, that insecure, frightened child of his lover did have doubts.   
  
That child was used to people taking from Daniel, taking things they wanted, irrespective of Daniel's needs, wants or feelings. The child had rarely been on the receiving end ... until now, as Jack worked hard every day to make Daniel feel as special as Jack knew he was.  
  
Daniel smiled as he turned to face Jack. His lover had only cut about half an inch all around, which is exactly what Daniel had wanted. The cut was even, not a single jagged edge that Daniel could see.  
  
"I do trust you, Jack."  
  
"Even with your hair?"  
  
"Even with my coffee," Daniel said just before devouring Jack's mouth.  
  
"Now, about my fee, the ... oh yes, the 'you know'?"  
  
"It's called ... sex," Daniel smiled, "and I think now would be a perfect time, don't you?" Daniel asked, but not allowing Jack to answer as he kissed him again, Jack's answer coming through the kiss that grew in passion.  
  
"Gawd, I love you, Jack. I need you so much, so much," Daniel whispered into Jack's mouth as they kissed again."  
  
"Upstairs," Jack was barely able to moan as Daniel's hand had slipped inside the front of Jack's sweatpants and was stroking Jack's already hardened length.  
  
"Love you, Danny," Jack softly stated as he put his arm around Daniel's waist and the two quickly walked upstairs and once again, staked their claim on each other.  
  
Daniel figured he'd let Jack cut his hair from now on. He loved Jack's rates, and besides, Jack was a great tipper!  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
